Viajando al pasado
by LizzyUchiwa
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si "accidentalmente" Boruto y Sarada encontraran un libro antiguo lleno de jutsus prohibidos? ¿Si viajaran a Konoha 13 años atrás, antes de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja? - - Boruto, ¡suelta eso! - ¿No quieres echar un vistazo Sarada? [Es mi primer fic, por favor denle una oportunidad]
1. Prólogo

Viajando al pasado

¿Qué sucedería si "accidentalmente" Boruto y Sarada encontraran un libro antiguo lleno de jutsus prohibidos?

¿Si viajaran a Konoha 13 años atrás, antes de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja?

* * *

\- Boruto, ¡suelta eso!

\- ¿No quieres echar un vistazo Sarada?

* * *

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Sarada mirando hacia todos lados.

\- No lo sé…

* * *

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – ambos voltearon para ver a una chica peli rosa y un chico rubio mirarlos con curiosidad.

* * *

\- Definitivamente voy a matarte si no regresamos pronto a nuestro tiempo, no debemos cambiar las cosas.

-Oh vamos, no seas aburrida, quiero conocer más cosas –sonrió despreocupadamente.


	2. Capítulo 1

Holi :3, solo quiero decirles gracias por leer mi fic.

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, el cual me tiene demaciado intrigada con el Gaiden o_o

* * *

Capítulo 1

Sarada y Boruto se encontraban ordenando los libros de la biblioteca, misión asignada ya que Shikamaru había descubierto al hijo del séptimo pintando de nuevo los rostros de los hokage, mientras que Sarada se limitaba a observar. Llevaban más de dos horas acomodando y el rubio ya se había quejado varas veces.

\- Ya me harté – gritó tirando el libro al suelo - ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? – preguntó por enésima vez.

\- Porque Shikamaru-san te encontró pintando los rostros hokage de nuevo, y tu padre nos asignó esta "misión"- contestó Sarada.- Ahora deja de quejarte y ponte a ordenarlos o no terminaremos nunca. Se supone que debería estar entrenando con mi padre.

\- No quiero, acomódalos tú – dijo sentándose arriba de la mesa- yo descansaré un rato.

Sarada rodó los ojos, era mejor no seguirle el juego al Uzumaki, ya bastante tenía con estar ahí metida. Siguió acomodando los libros, mientras tanto Boruto seguía sentado en la mesa, esperando a que Sarada volteara y le ordenara que se pusiera a trabajar. Esperó durante varios minutos y al ver que ella lo ignoraba, decidió continuar con lo que hacía.

Ambos estaban en silencio, concentrados en sus asuntos, hasta que Boruto encontró un libro un poco extraño y comenzó a hojearlo.

\- Esto es genial- dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? Deberías estar acomodándolos. Dame eso Boruto –intentó quitarle el libro, sin embargo Boruto se alejó de ella.

\- No, este libro contiene nuevos jutsus, quiero aprenderlos. –abrazó el libro como si fuera algo preciado.

\- Entonces deberíamos llevarlo con el Séptimo y dejar que lo revise, podría ser peligroso.

-No hasta que aprenda algunos- comenzó a hojearlo de nuevo.

-Boruto, ¡Deja eso ya! – intentó quitárselo de nuevo pero Boruto volvió a alejarse.

\- ¿No quieres echar un vistazo Sarada? Éste libro es interesante, intentaré con uno. –dijo y comenzó a realizar las posiciones de manos.

\- ¡Basta Boruto!- gritó enojada Sarada.

Cuando Boruto terminó con las posiciones de manos, una luz comenzó a brillar, instintivamente ambos niños se cubrieron la cara con los brazos para evitar que ésta les cegara. Cuando la luz se desvaneció abrieron los ojos y se encontraron con que seguían en la biblioteca, la diferencia era que todos los libros estaban en su sitio y no había rastros del libro que Boruto encontró.

\- Al parecer no sucedió nada –murmuró Sarada

\- Mejor salgamos un rato, me está doliendo la cabeza –contestó confundido.

Al salir ambos se dieron cuenta de que la aldea no estaba como la recordaban, creyeron que se trataba de su imaginación y caminaron durante un rato tratando de identificar algo que se les hiciera familiar, sin embargo solo reconocieron algunos puestos de comida y algunas casas.

\- Hey Sarada, mira eso –Boruto se había detenido en seco y miraba hacia la montaña donde estaban los rostros de los hokage.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Miró hacia la misma dirección y abrió los ojos sorprendida.- faltan los rostros del sexto y el séptimo- murmuró.

-¡Ne, Sakura-chan, vamos a comer ramen dattebayo! – Escucharon una voz a sus espaldas interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, ambos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba

\- Ya te dije que no, mañana debemos llegar temprano o Tsunade-sama se enojará- contestó molesta una chica peli rosa

-Pero Sakura-chan, por favor- contestó el rubio caminando y poniéndose frente a ella al mismo tiempo en que juntaba las manos en un gesto de súplica.

-suspiró- de acuerdo, solo por esta vez –sonrió la chica- pero tú pagas.

-Eres cruel Sakura-chan - Contestó el muchacho.

Ambos estaban tan entretenidos en la conversación que no se dieron cuenta de los dos espectadores que los contemplaban asombrados.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado n.n


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (Kishi, regálamelos T.T)

* * *

Ambos niños estaban en shock, miraban discutir a las dos personas que estaban delante de ellos, ninguno sabía qué decir o hacer. Boruto fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Hey! ¡Ese es mi…! - no pudo continuar porque Sarada le tapó la boca

-Cállate idiota –murmuró -¿Quieres que nos descubran o qué? Debemos irnos de aquí antes de que nos vean.

-Oe, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Demasiado tarde, ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del rubio.

-Etto… nosotros- comenzó Boruto nervioso.

\- Solo dábamos un paseo –continuó Sarada.

\- ¿Son de Konoha? Nunca los había visto ¿y tú Naruto? -dijo al notar el protector en el brazo de Boruto.

Antes de que el rubio contestara Sarada tomó a Boruto de la chaqueta y comenzaron a correr intentando alejarse lo más posible de ellos, sin embargo Sakura y Naruto fueron más rápidos y los atraparon antes de que llegaran a la salida de la aldea.

-Más vale que nos digan quienes son- dijo Naruto

-¿y si no queremos?- contestó Boruto molesto.

-Los llevaremos para que los interroguen –

-Suspiró- Yo soy Sarada, y él es Boruto, somos ninjas, nos gustaría hablar con el… la hokage. –dijo molesta

-¿De dónde son? Nunca los habíamos visto antes, digan la verdad –Contestó Sakura

-Somos de Konoha- dijo mostrando su protector, Sarada a su lado hizo lo mismo.

-Bien, entonces los llevaremos con Tsunade-obaachan y hablaremos con ella dattebayo- sonrió Naruto.

\- ¿No ibas a comer ramen Naruto? –preguntó Sakura

\- ¡Es verdad!- Gritó el rubio – iremos con Tsunade-obaachan después de comer ramen- comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia Ichiraku, no había caminado ni cuatro pasos cuando Sakura lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas idiota? No me quedaré a cuidar a dos niños que no conozco, así que primero veremos a Tsunade-sama y después podrás hacer lo que quieras –dijo enojada y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre del hokage arrastrando a Naruto con ella.

Sarada y Boruto se miraron en silencio y comenzaron a seguirlos, solo pudieron pensar en una sola cosa _"Éste día será largo"._

La peli rosa ya había soltado al rubio y ahora platicaban sobre la misión que recién habían terminado.

-Fue demasiado fácil dattebayo- rió Naruto.

-Si claro, lo dice el que después de esa pelea no podía moverse por lo cansado que estaba –dijo Sakura.

Dos metros más atrás caminaban Boruto y Sarada, miraban curiosos como de un momento para otro ambos caminaban y hablaban con tranquilidad.

-Sasuke-sensei tiene razón –comentó Boruto

-¿A qué te refieres?- lo miró confundida

-Mi padre era un idiota- dijo mirando a Naruto, quien ahora sobaba su nuca ya que Sakura lo había golpeado.

* * *

Tsunade había estado toda la mañana ocupada con el papeleo, había recibido una importante carta del Kazekage y debía reunirse con él de inmediato, ya que estaría fuera de la aldea por lo menos una semana quería adelantar un poco de trabajo. Estaba tan concentrada que no escuchó llegar a Naruto y Sakura, mientras Sarada y Boruto esperaban afuera.

\- ¡Tsunade-obaachan!- gritó Naruto al entrar a la oficina.

Tsunade lo miró –te eh dicho varias veces que no entres así a mi oficina y no me llames vieja- gritó- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Creí haberles dicho que no quería verlos hasta mañana.

\- Hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted. –contestó Sakura.

\- Bien, diles que vengan- volvió su vista a los papeles que estaban en la mesa y debía firmar.

Sakura salió de la oficina y regresó junto a Sarada y Boruto, cuando Tsunade levantó la mirada de nuevo se molestó y miró a Sakura y Naruto pidiendo una explicación.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó

\- Acabamos de encontrarnos con ellos y nos dijeron que querían hablar con usted Tsunade-sama - explicó Sakura nerviosa.

Tsunade suspiró y miró a los niños -¿Sus nombres?- preguntó.

\- Uzu… ¡Itte! eso dolió –miró con lágrimas en los ojos a Sarada, quien lo había golpeado con el codo.

\- Boruto y Sarada, no diremos nuestros apellidos a menos de que ellos se vallan –Contestó Sarada mirando hacia Naruto y Sakura. Afortunadamente ni ella ni Boruto tenían puesta su ropa para misiones en donde tenían en símbolo de su respectiva familia.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto niña. –dijo molesta, quería acabar lo más pronto posible con el papeleo.

\- Entonces no diremos nada – contestó desafiante.

La oficina quedó en completo silencio, Sarada y Tsunade parecían tener una batalla de miradas en la que ninguna pensaba ceder, nadie se atrevía a hacer un movimiento en falso que pudiera desatar la tormenta. Minutos después Tsunade suspiró derrotada Sarada sonrió triunfante.

\- Naruto, Sakura, los quiero fuera de mi oficina, ¡AHORA! –gritó al ver que ninguno se movía.

\- Hai- dijeron asustados y literalmente salieron corriendo del lugar.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Tsunade miró a los niños durante un rato, por supuesto que había notado el parecido que tenían Boruto y Naruto, así como Sarada y Sakura, aunque la niña le recordaba más a otra persona.

-De acuerdo, hablen.

\- Mi nombre en Uzumaki Boruto –sonrió

\- Uchiha Sarada, al parecer venimos del futuro. –contestó

\- Uchiha... ahora lo entien–Suspiró- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –preguntó más tranquila

Sarada comenzó a explicar lo que había pasado, Boruto solo intervenía de vez en cuando para "aclarar" algo que según él no era cierto. Tsunade escuchó todo en silencio y no dijo nada cuando ambos terminaron con su relato.

\- ¿Cómo era el libro? –preguntó

\- Tenía una portada desgastada de color negro –explicó Boruto.

Tsunade volvió a suspirar. - Creo saber de qué libro hablan, sin embargo, ese libro no está en Konoha.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Sarada

\- En el país del Rayo.

\- Entonces vamos por él dattebasa- gritó Boruto.

\- No es tan simple, no tenemos ninguna alianza con Kumogakure, así que el Raikage no nos dejará entrar con tanta facilidad. –Tsunade se quedó pensando durante algunos minutos –Mañana me iré a Suna para una reunión con el Kazekage y hablaré con él para que nos preste ayuda, mientras tanto... SE QUE ESTÁN TRATANDO DE ESCUCHAR DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA, VENGAN AQUÍ –gritó interrumpiéndose a sí misma.

Al instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Naruto y Sakura, ambos entraron a la habitación y se situaron al lado de los niños.

Tsunade continuó- Ustedes se encargarán de cuidarlos mientras no estoy, Sarada, tú te iras con Sakura, y Boruto con Naruto, no quiero que causen problemas ¿Entendieron? –dijo mirando a Naruto.

-Hai –contestaron los cuatro

-Bien, Sakura, Naruto, cancelaré la misión que tenían para mañana y les dejaré el resto de la semana libre.

-¿Eh? Pero Tsunade-sama...- comenzó Sakura.

\- ¡GENIAL! Al fin tendré vacaciones dattebayo –gritó alegre Naruto- podríamos tener alguna cita- ¿qué dices Sakura-Chan? –dijo mirándola  
\- ¡Baka! –golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza- No iré a ninguna cita contigo, además no sé por qué te alegras tanto, tendremos que cuidarlos a ellos –Señaló a los niños.

-¡SUFICIENTE! LARGO DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA O LES PONDRÉ MISIONES DE RANGO D- gritó Tsunade al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y golpeaba con las palmas de sus manos la mesa. De inmediato los cuatro abandonaron la oficina.

Al quedarse sola, Tsunade se puso a pensar con más claridad sobre el asunto, tal vez si convocaba una junta con el Raikage y le explicara las cosas accedería más rápido. Suspiró por enésima vez en el día, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ello después, ahora debía terminar de firmar esa montaña de papeles.

* * *

Después de salir de la oficina de Tsunade los cuatro se dirigieron a Ichiraku, Naruto caminaba felizmente junto a Sarada y Sakura, Boruto en cambio, caminaba un poco alejado de ellos, se le hacía extraño convivir con su padre de ¿17 años?, aunque por otra parte, estaba sorprendido por el hecho de ver cómo era Konoha.

Cuando llegaron a Ichiraku, Naruto inmediatamente pidió su preciado tazón de ramen, Sakura estuvo regañándolo por comer demasiado rápido, por su parte, Sarada miraba la escena divertida, definitivamente su madre seguía teniendo ese mal temperamento, y el hokage era aún más divertido de lo que recordaba, sin embargo estaba un poco ansiosa por ver a su padre, casi nunca le hablaban sobre lo que había pasado cuando eran jóvenes, jamás lo admitiría, pero sentía una gran curiosidad.

Después de Ichiraku, Naruto y Boruto acompañaron a las chicas a casa de Sakura, sus padres habían salido a un pequeño viaje a la aldea de la cascada, así que estarían fuera por, al menos, dos o tres semanas.

\- Bien ¿Sarada cierto?, dormirás en la habitación de invitados – dijo Sakura después de que Naruto se fuera- ven conmigo, te mostraré dónde está.

Ambas entraron a la casa y Sakura le dio un pequeño recorrido sobre ésta. Al terminar fueron a la cocina a preparar algo, ver a Naruto atragantarse de tanto comer ramen les había quitado el hambre. Mientras Sakura terminaba los emparedados, Sarada estaba distraída mirando hacia las fotografías que estaban en la sala.

\- Y dime Sarada, ¿De dónde vienen?- preguntó curiosa.

-Del futuro- murmuró distraída. Sakura la miró incrédula.

-Eso es imposible, no se puede viajar en el tiempo, estás mintiendo.

-Es la verdad, y todo es culpa de Boruto –contestó seria.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres?, ahora que lo pienso, te pareces a alguien que conozco. –dijo Sakura cambiando la conversación. Sarada estuvo a punto de preguntar a quién pero Sakura la interrumpió- aunque tal vez es solo mi imaginación.

-No puedo decirte quienes son mis padres, eso haría que las cosas se complicaran más, sólo la hokage lo sabe.

-Tienes razón, bueno ¿qué te parece si dejamos el tema y vamos a comer? – dijo al terminar los emparedados.

Sarada sonrió – Claro, muero de hambre.

* * *

Definitivamente Boruto no esperaba ver eso, según lo que recordaba, su padre era un poco más... ordenado, sin embargo su concepto cambió inmediatamente al ver el desorden que había en el departamento de Naruto. Había ropa sucia y botes de ramen tirados por todos lados.

-¿De verdad vives aquí? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Etto... No eh tenido tiempo de limpiar ya que tengo misiones muy seguido- rió nerviosamente. –supongo que limpiaré mañana temprano.

-Ni hablar, no dormiré con todo ese desorden, te ayudaré a limpiar dattebasa- dijo Boruto

Naruto lo miró en silencio durante un rato, por alguna razón ese niño le era extrañamente familiar.

-¡Bien, entonces limpiaremos primero dattebayo!- sonrió.

Después de un par de horas el departamento quedó completamente limpio, satisfechos con el resultado, se dejaron caer en el suelo.

-Mucho mejor, gracias por tu ayuda Boruto- dijo Naruto.

Al no recibir respuesta volteó hacia él, rió al encontrar a Boruto profundamente dormido. "Debió tener un largo día" pensó, se levantó y llevó a Boruto a la cama, para después irse a dormir al sofá./p

* * *

Aquí el tercer capítulo, eh tenido varios problemas a lo largo de la semana, por lo que no había podido terminarlo. En fin, espero que les guste :)


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sarada despertó encontró una pequeña nota en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama, la tomó y la leyó.

 _"Sarada, Tsunade-sama me pidió que fuera verla y no quise despertarte, Naruto los llevará a entrenar un rato y recorrer un poco más la aldea, al parecer estaré ocupada en el hospital todo el día, por favor, cuida que no haga locuras. Prometo pasar por ti más tarde._

 _P.D: Te dejé algo de ropa._

 _-Sakura."_

Sarada suspiró y se levantó, tomó una toalla y se dio una ducha, al salir se puso la ropa que mencionó Sakura y fue hacia la cocina, al pasar por la habitación de Sakura sintió un poco de curiosidad al ver la puerta entreabierta, así que decidió echar un pequeño vistazo, de todas maneras Sakura no se daría cuenta ¿o sí?

La habitación no era nada fuera de lo normal estaba pintada de un color rosa suave, del mismo tono que las flores de cerezo, en las paredes había un par de cuadros, la cama estaba junto a la ventana y enfrente de ésta se encontraba un buró adornado con un pequeño jarrón con flores y una fotografía: la del equipo 7, Sarada sonrió al ver que la había conservado. Salió de la habitación para, ahora sí, dirigirse a la cocina.

Justo cuando estaba por tomar jugo de naranja la puerta de enfrente se abrió de golpe mostrando a dos rubios, el primero sonreía alegre, el segundo lo miraba avergonzado.

\- Hola Sara-chan, ¿Qué te parece si primero vamos a comer ramen y de ahí vamos a entrenar mientras llega Kakashi-sensei dattebayo? – preguntó emocionado.

\- Creo que sería mejor si entrenamos primero 'ttebasa- murmuró Boruto.

\- Tienes razón, entrenemos primero –contestó la niña.

\- Yo quería comer ramen dattebayo –lloriqueó Naruto ocasionando que ambos sonrieran divertidos.

Después del pequeño berrinche de Naruto, fueron al campo de entrenamiento, para su sorpresa, Kakashi estaba ahí.

\- Hola chicos –sonrió tras la máscara

\- ¡Llegó temprano dattebayo! –Gritó asustado -¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó dramático.

\- Cálmate Naruto, soy yo, Tsunade me pidió que no te dejara solo con esos niños durante mucho tiempo, no puedes cuidarte ni tú mismo. –explicó el peli plateado.

-Claro que puedo cuidarme sólo –cruzó los brazos molesto. Kakashi lo miró escéptico –Tal vez me eh perdido un par de veces, pero puedo cuidarme dattebayo.

-Ne, Sarada ¿ese no es el sexto? –preguntó Boruto en voz alta. Inmediatamente todos lo miraron.

\- ¡¿Kakashi-sensei será el sexto hokage?! –gritó Naruto. Kakashi había quedado sorprendido.

\- Baka Boruto –murmuró Sarada y suspiró.

\- Etto… –dijo nervioso al notar su error.

-La Quinta me comentó de dónde eran, ¿Cuántos hokages hay en su tiempo? –preguntó Kakashi al ver el nerviosismo de Boruto.

-Siete –contestó Sarada.

-¡El séptimo es el peor! ¡Odio a los hokages! –dijo molesto. Sarada sólo lo miró.

\- No deberías hablar así de ellos, son personas admirables dattebayo –dijo serio.

\- Si dejar a sus familias de lado por tanto trabajo es admirable para ti, pues bien –contestó en tono de reproche- ya no quiero entrenar, iré a caminar un rato – dijo alejándose.

Los tres se quedaron callados mientras observaban a Boruto alejarse. Sarada sabía que no era buena idea seguirlo cuando se ponía así.

\- ¿Y a éste que le pasa? Dattebayo –preguntó confundido.

-Su padre es el Séptimo- contestó Sarada- simplemente odia que su padre no esté en casa, al igual que yo.

-¿Quién es tu padre? –preguntaron curiosos.

-Hmp, no se los diré –dijo entrecerrando molesta los ojos.

Inmediatamente Kakashi se dio cuenta a quién se parecía, ambos tenían la misma actitud.

* * *

El séptimo hokage se encontraba pensando en su oficina, había tenido un vago recuerdo en el que aparecía Boruto, sin embargo creyó que solo estaba imaginando cosas, se distrajo cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando a ver a un molesto Sasuke, quien venía junto con Shikamaru.

\- ¡Sasuke te eh dicho que no abras así la puerta!, ¿Qué ocurre ahora?, estoy ocupado dattebayo

\- ¿Dónde está Sarada? –preguntó.

-¿Sara-chan? Estaba en la biblioteca con Boruto –contestó confundido.

\- Sobre eso, acabo de ir a revisar y encontré esto –dijo Shikamaru mostrándole un libro. -Al parecer alguno de los dos lo abrió y realizó uno de los jutsus –explicó

Naruto tomó el libro y comenzó a hojearlo - ¿Cuál fue?

\- El libro estaba abierto en la página que contenía los sellos de Viaje en el tiempo – contestó Shikamaru –es peligroso que estén ahí, podrían cambiar las cosas, no sabemos en qué tiempo estén.

 _\- Al parecer no había sido mi imaginación_ \- pensó Naruto- Un mes antes de la cuarta guerra –contestó- me pareció recordar algo, pero creí que solo era mi imaginación.

-Perfecto- contestó Shikamaru- enviaremos a alguien por ellos.

\- Nosotros iremos –contestó Sasuke –si va alguien más es probable que cambie algo.

\- De acuerdo, iniciaré con los preparativos –contestó saliendo de la oficina.

\- Más te vale que Sarada esté bien, en cuanto vea a Boruto lo pondré a entrenar más de lo normal, es más idiota que tú –dijo molesto.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no fue Sara-chan quien realizó el jutsu? –preguntó bromeando.

\- Hmp, ya te lo dije, tu hijo es más idiota que tú, si encontró ese libro seguramente intentó aprender los jutsus e intentó con ese, además, Sarada si piensa las cosas antes de hacerlo. –contestó tranquilo.

\- Sakura-chan me matará cuando se entera dattebayo –dijo asustado-

\- Ella y Hinata ya están al tanto, dobe.

Naruto suspiró, definitivamente debían resolver esto antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos habían vuelto a preguntar nada al ver que Sarada no estaba dispuesta a hablar, así que Kakashi dio inicio al entrenamiento, mientras que Naruto intentaba mejorar su nijutsu, Sarada se había concentrado más en el Taijutsu, no era tonta, sabía que no podía activar el sharingan con ellos cerca.

Kakashi simplemente se había recostado debajo de un árbol para poder leer (de nuevo) su preciado libro Icha Icha Paradise, sólo se dignaba a mirarlos de vez en cuando.

* * *

Llevaba caminando alrededor de 15 minutos. De nuevo se comportó como un niño pequeño, no es como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que su padre se convirtió en hokage cuando él tenía 8 años, pero ahora que tenía 12 años, debía comportarse de acuerdo a su edad, al menos esas fueron las palabras que su madre le dijo una vez.

No había podido evitarlo, aún le tenía un poco de rencor, por supuesto que se alegró cuando su padre llegó feliz a casa y abrazó a su madre diciendo que el sexto le había cedido el puesto como séptimo hokage. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó las consecuencias, al principio su padre llegaba un poco tarde a dormir, tiempo después dejó de tener tiempo para él debido a todo el papeleo que debía hacer.

Definitivamente hubiera sido mejor si su padre no hubiera sido hokage tan pronto. Suspiró y decidió dejar de pensar en eso, ahora que recordaba no había visto cómo era su madre en este tiempo, pensó en buscarla sigilosamente, pero olvidó la idea al momento que chocó con otra persona y ambos caer al suelo. Estuvo a punto de gritarle a esa persona, pero se quedó callado a ver quién era.

\- Mamá –susurró asombrado y la ayudó a levantarse

\- Lo- lo siento, estaba distraída -murmuró

\- No hay problema dattebasa –sonrió. Hinata volteó a verlo

\- ¿Naruto-kun?- preguntó sonrojada.

\- ¿Eh? No, mi nombre es Boruto

\- Pe-perdona, realmente te pareces a él –sonrió un poco

\- Suelen decírmelo muy a menudo –murmuró molesto.

Simplemente era asombroso, sabía que su madre había sido tímida, pero nunca creyó que tanto. Tal vez sería genial conocer cómo eran los nueve novatos de jóvenes, por ahora llevaba 3, sus padres y Sakura-san. Sonrió, aprovecharía al máximo el tiempo que estuvieran ahí. Iba a divertirse mucho, y esta vez la amargada de Sarada no le arruinaría los planes.

.

.

* * *

Hola, Hola n.n

Finalmente pude terminarlo, también quiero aclarar algo.

 **SonrisadeCloo:** respondiendo tu duda, sí, tengo la historia también en wattpad, comencé a subirla primero ahí.

Listo, solucionado eso, espero que el cap les guste, estoy trabajando en una portada para la historia, ya que no tengo una tableta digitalizadora, y detesto utilizar PS, la estoy haciendo en un programa que descargue en mi tablet. en cuanto logre terminarla la subiré. (soy mala dibujando), también trataré de escribir un poco más largos los capítulos, aunque no prometo nada.

Nos leemos la próxima.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5.

Tal y como Naruto había prometido, después del entrenamiento fueron a comer Ramen, Kakashi desapareció al escuchar que el rubio quería que pagara la cuenta. Salieron de Ichiraku y caminaron en un incómodo silencio.

\- Así que, ¿vienen del futuro cierto? ¿Cómo es Konoha? –preguntó Naruto.

\- Si, la verdad la aldea ha cambiado mucho, pero sigue siendo muy linda –sonrió

\- Eso es bueno dattebayo, vallamos a buscar a Boruto.

-Ese idiota debe estar causando problemas en algún lugar –murmuró Sarada

Naruto rió -¿Siempre se comporta así?

\- Algunas veces, solo hace travesuras para llamar la atención del séptimo, incluso logró convencer a mi padre para que lo entrenara, no sé cómo siempre termino implicada en todo lo que él hace –cruzó los brazos.

\- Tal vez Boruto te gusta –bromeó Naruto

\- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó sonrojada.

Naruto comenzó a reír más- estás más roja que Hinata dattebayo.- la señaló mientas ponía una mano en su estómago. Sarada miró hacia otro lado apenada.

Una vez que Naruto dejó de reírse y se disculpara con ella siguieron caminando, sin embargo, por más que buscaban seguían sin encontrarlo, decidieron separarse y buscar cada quien por su lado hasta que lo vieron saliendo de un puesto cargando algunas bolsas. Detrás de él salió Hinata, quien al ver al rubio se sonrojo.

\- ¡Hinata! Tiempo sin verte – gritó sonriendo.

\- ¡Boruto! –gritó Sarada obteniendo su atención. –llevamos horas buscándote, ¿dónde estabas?

\- Les dije que iba a caminar –frunció el ceño- además encontré a mi... a Hinata-san y la acompañé a comprar algunas armas –dijo mirando las bolsas.

Después de conversar un rato con Hinata, la chica se despidió diciendo que más tarde tendría una misión y debía ir a preparar sus cosas.

\- Baka, creí que habías hecho una tontería de nuevo

\- No soy tan estúpido, que seas del grandioso clan Uch… - Sarada le tapó la boca

Naruto se quedó mirándolos por un largo rato, le extrañó que Sarada interrumpiera a Boruto tan bruscamente, su actitud algunas veces se asemejaba con el de Sakura-chan, pero también se comportaba fríamente, eso le recordaba un poco a Sasuke… un momento ¿no será que…?

\- Ne, Sarada-chan – la niña lo miró interrogante- de casualidad ¿no conocen a Uchiha Sasuke? –preguntó fingiendo indiferencia

\- Tal vez –contestó interrumpiendo lo que Boruto iba a decir – ¿por qué? –entrecerró los ojos.

\- Solo, me recuerdas a él – subió ambas manos detrás de su nuca.

Seguro solo era su imaginación, era un poco extraño estar con dos niños que decían venir del futuro, moría de ganas preguntarles varias cosas, se sorprendió bastante al saber que su sensei sería el sexto hokage, tal vez cuando se aburriera del puesto le dejaría el lugar como séptimo… o tal vez no.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿Qué quieren hacer ahora? –preguntó cambiando de tema

Sarada suspiró aliviada, casi los descubría –No lo sé, ¿y tú Boruto?

\- Lo que sea- contestó

-Será un día aburrido dattebayo- murmuró sin que lo escucharan.

* * *

Shikamaru había regresado a la oficina del hokage a su lado venía una peli rosa sumamente molesta, detrás de ellos venia Hinata junto a la pequeña Himawari, se había encontrado por casualidad con Shikamaru mientras salía del hospital junto con Sakura y decidieron acompañarlo.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta, Naruto se escondió detrás de Sasuke al ver a su compañera de equipo completamente enojada.

\- Sakura-chan… no fue mi culpa dattebayo, no creí que encontrarían ese libro – sonrió nervioso

\- Hablaremos de eso después, por ahora, tengo una sugerencia –dijo Shikamaru – ya que ustedes irán por ellos, lo mejor es que antes de regresar borren los recuerdos de sí mismos, así que Sakura irá con ustedes, es la única que sabe cómo hacerlo.

-Bien, ¿Cuándo iremos? –preguntó Sasuke

\- En cuanto tenga lo que necesito, será una especie de medicina, pero por si las dudas también utilizaré un jutsu que me enseñó Tsunade-sama. –contestó Sakura.

\- Entonces iré a asignar más misiones –dijo Shikamaru saliendo nuevamente de la oficina.

Sakura miró a Naruto quien seguía escondido detrás de Sasuke – Así que… los mandaste a acomodar los libros en la biblioteca, sabiendo que ahí se encontraba ese libro y que tu hijo podría encontrarlo y cometer una estupidez…. –cruzó los brazos mirándolo fijamente.

\- Etto, Sasuke-teme ayúdame –miró a su amigo

\- No me metas en tus asuntos dobe –contestó cerrando los ojos y haciéndose a un lado.

Hinata quien hasta el momento se había quedado observando como Sakura parecía a punto de saltar sobre su esposo (Naruto) para golpearlo, interrumpió

\- Etto… ¿están seguros de ir solo ustedes tres?- preguntó nerviosa mirando a Himawari.

\- Hinata, Hima–chan –Naruto prácticamente corrió hacia ellas aliviado.

Sakura la miró - Estaremos bien, solo iremos por ellos y regresaremos, no creo que se compliquen tanto las cosas, además no son tan tontos como para revelar cosas del futuro –sonrió segura

\- Boruto reveló quien será el sexto hokage – contestó Naruto al tener ese breve recuerdo.

\- De acuerdo, será un poco complicado, es por eso que debemos darnos prisa antes de que digan algo más. –dijo molesta.

Hinata rió, Naruto y su hijo estarían en serios problemas.

* * *

Hola! lamento el retraso, estaba bloqueada, además que me entretuve con un dorama super interesante y otras cosillas :3

Espero que les guste.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer** : Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del lugar, se dirigía a una habitación en específico, cuando llegó a ella varios ANBUS estaban esperándolo, quienes al verlo realizaron una leve inclinación.

-¿Nos mandó llamar Danzou-sama? –preguntó uno de ellos.

-Sí, tengo una misión para ustedes- contestó tranquilamente.

.

* * *

Después de hacer nada el resto del día fueron a casa de Naruto ya era tarde así que probablemente Sakura iría por Sarada, habían comido el ramen que el rubio tenía guardado, ahora se encontraban jugando cartas.

\- ¡Volví a perder dattebayo! –gritó Naruto

\- Comienzo a pensar que haces trampa- dijo Sarada

\- ¡Já! piensa lo que quieras, pero ustedes me deben dos tazones de ramen cada uno –rió

\- No es justo 'ttebayo –lloriqueó

Sarada se levantó cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta ya que Naruto no parecía dispuesto a dejar su pequeño teatro.

\- Ma... Sakura-san- sonrió al verla, al fin descansaría de ese par.

\- Hola Sarada –sonrió - ¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó curiosa.

\- Está adentro llorando porque le debe dos tazones de ramen a Boruto

Sakura suspiró "es como un niño pequeño" pensó y entró al departamento observó a Naruto acostado en el piso lamentándose por haber perdido y a Boruto riendo malvadamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás lloriqueando? – preguntó arqueando una ceja.

El rubio la miró – ¡Sakura-chan!- corrió hacia ella dispuesto a darle la queja – esos niños son malvados Sara-chan me ganó cuatro veces y Boruto dos, ahora debo comprarles ramen, ayúdame –siguió llorando

-Es tu problema, eso te pasa por hacer apuestas, además solo vengo a decirte que me llevo a Sarada, y que Kakashi-sensei nos espera mañana temprano para entrenar. –dijo alejándose.

\- Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde –contestó molesto haciendo pucheros.

\- Más te vale llegar pronto –amenazó – Vamos Sarada –caminó hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que la niña la seguía.

\- Vaya, realmente da miedo –dijo Boruto después de que las chicas se fueron.

\- y no la has visto cuando se enoja 'ttebayo –contestó

Ambos se pusieron a recoger todo y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Sarada iban platicando sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día, la peli rosa se extrañó al ver salir a algunos ANBUS de Raíz, pensó que había ocurrido algo, pero decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlos. Al llegar a su casa fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y durmieron.

.

* * *

Tal y como Danzou lo ordenó, los ANBUS partieron hacia su destino para realizar la misión asignada.

 _\- Tengo una misión para ustedes –dijo tranquilamente- así que pongan atención. Ésta mañana la hokage salió rumbo a Suna para una importante reunión con el Kazekage, su misión es ocasionar un accidente, quiero que Tsunade Senju desaparezca de la nación del fuego._

Aunque estuvieran en desacuerdo con esa orden debían cumplirla, sabían lo que ocurría con aquellos que desobedecían las órdenes de Danzou. El plan era poner varios sellos explosivos en una montaña que estaba situada junto al camino, afortunadamente la hokage no llevaba más que dos jounin con ella, así que no sería tan difícil.

Cuando llegaron al lugar ya era de día habían corrido toda la noche por lo que le llevaban ventaja a la hokage, calculaban que ella llegaría en aproximadamente tres horas, así que comenzaron a preparar todo, cubrieron cuidadosamente los sellos y se ocultaron al instante en que vieron a Tsunade junto a los Jounin.

.

* * *

Habían recorrido una larga parte del camino debido a que casi no se paraban a descansar, si seguían así llegarían pronto a la aldea de la arena. Ambos Jounin estaban atentos, el camino había sido muy silencioso, demasiado para su gusto.

\- Tsunade-sama, ¿está segura que no quiere detenerse un momento a descansar? –preguntó uno de ellos.

\- No nos detendremos, quiero llegar lo más pronto posible –contestó reanudando su camino al mismo tiempo que los dos ninjas la seguían.

Notó algo extraño al pasar junto a la montaña que determinaba la frontera del país del fuego con el del viento "es una trampa" pensó, sin embargo al instante en que iba a dar aviso escuchó varias explosiones cercanas, al mirar hacia arriba vio varias rocas caer hacia ella, lo último que sintió fue a una de ellas golpear su cabeza.

.

* * *

Al ver que la hokage se aproximaba a la trampa que habían creado, esperaron un poco para finalmente detonar las bombas al jalar un hilo, con esto, la misión estaba cumplida, no querían arriesgarse a salir de su escondite, por lo que decidieron que era mejor regresar a la aldea y notificar a Danzou.

.

* * *

Como siempre, Kakashi llegaba tarde, ya eran pasado medio día y los cuatro estaban acostados en el pasto, habían estado entrenando mientras esperaban a su impuntual sensei.

-Ne, Sakura-Chan, ¿Has visto a Sai últimamente? –preguntó Naruto

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo eh visto desde la pelea contra Pain –contestó pensativa – Tal vez está ocupado con otras misiones.

Justo cuando Boruto iba a preguntar algo Kakashi apareció en una nube de humo. -Hola, antes de que me griten por llegar tarde, tengo algo importante que decirles –dijo serio.

-¡Hable ya dattebayo! –gritó Naruto al ver que nadie parecía dispuesto a hablar.

\- Parece ser que Tsunade-sama tuvo un accidente mientras iba en camino hacia una reunión con el Kazekage, no conozco los detalles, solo sabemos eso por el momento –contestó.

-¿Accidente? –preguntó Sarada

\- Como dije, no conozco todos los detalles, al parecer hubo un derrumbe cuando ella y su compañía pasaban por ahí. El equipo de Gai fue quien notificó esto.

\- ¿Justo cuando ella pasaba? Es demasiada coincidencia –comentó Sakura.

\- Además, nadie sabía que ella saldría de la aldea para ir a esa reunión, debió ser una emboscada –dijo Naruto molesto.

\- Bueno, de nada nos sirve hacer suposiciones, esperaremos a que la encuentren, mientras tanto tienen trabajo que hacer, logré convencer a Shizune para que les diera un par de misiones, aunque todas con de rango D – Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara.

\- No es justo, al fin tenía vacaciones y usted las arruinó dattebayo- se quejó Naruto.

\- Es mejor que no hacer nada en todo el día –comentó Boruto.

\- Por mí está bien –sonrió Sarada

\- Gracias Kakashi-sensei- Sakura tomó la hojas con las misiones, nos dividiremos, los chicos harán esta –dijo extendiendo una de las hojas, la cual Boruto tomó- y nosotras esta. Vamos Sarada. –dijo comenzando a caminar.

Naruto le quitó el papel al niño – ¡Esto no es justo, ¿por qué tenemos que ir nosotros a buscar a Tora?! –gritó al terminar de leer la primera línea.- Vamos Boruto, terminemos antes que ellas y compremos ramen.

\- De acuerdo, pero recuerda que me debes dos tazones por el juego de anoche –dijo caminando tranquilamente.

Naruto volvió a gritar y Kakashi los miró intentando contener la risa, ese par se comportaban igual, seguía preguntándose quien sería la pobre mujer que se casara y aguantara con su alumno, tenía varias chicas en mente, la única que no entraba en la lista era Sakura. Suspiró y se acostó en el césped mientras sacaba su preciado libro y comenzaba a hojearlo, en algún momento les sacaría la verdad a esos niños.

.

* * *

 **Hola! ¿Que les pareció? soy pésima narrando escenas de acción u.u, en fin espero que les guste.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de M. Kishimoto.

.

.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente de la hokage, fue encontrada horas después de que se supo la noticia, sin embargo, permanecía internada en el hospital debido a que seguía inconsciente, los dos jounin que la acompañaban se encontraban un poco mejor que ella. Sakura había pasado junto con Shizune varias veces al día por si había alguna mejoría.

Kakashi mantenía ocupados a Sarada y Boruto con algunas misiones o los ayudaba a entrenar. Naruto y Sakura ayudaban a terminar de construir algunas casas y de vez en cuando, iban a ver a Tsunade.

.

* * *

Estaban reunidos con el Señor feudal, debido al ataque de Pain la aldea seguía en reconstrucción, así que habían hablado sobre el presupuesto que necesitaría, Danzou creía que eso era lo de menos, ahora que había conseguido sacar del camino a Tsunade, debía cumplir lo que siempre había deseado.

\- Por ahora, hay asuntos más importantes- comenzó interrumpiendo y cambiando de tema- ¿Quién será el siguiente hokage?

\- Preferiría esperar a que Tsunade despierte –comentó el Señor feudal

\- Tsunade sigue inconsciente desde el accidente- dijo Koharu- no sabemos cuándo despertará, además ella tiene en parte culpa de la destrucción de Konoha.

\- Pensaba elegir a Jiraiya, pero lamentablemente ya no está entre nosotros... así que ¿A quién? –dijo pensativo el señor feudal./p

\- Bueno... -comenzó Danzou

\- Propongo a Hatake Kakashi – Nara Shikaku había interrumpido a Danzou al darse cuenta de su plan.

\- El hijo del colmillo blanco ¿eh?... sí ¿Por qué no? –sonrió el señor feudal/p

\- ¿Quién fue su sensei? –preguntó uno de los consejeros del Daimyo

\- El cuarto hokage –respondió Homura

\- El cuarto Hokage fue alumno de Jiraiya, quien a su vez, fue alumno del tercero, no hay problema entonces – comentó el Daimyo decidido

\- ¡Las enseñanzas del tercero fueron las que permitieron la destrucción de la aldea¡ - Danzou alzó la voz sobresaltando al Daimyo- El líder de Akatsuki, quien destruyó la villa, fue alumno de Jiraiya ¡Esto es lo que sucede cuando simpatizas con otros países y les das poder! –Continuó- ¡Eso es para débiles! Gracias a eso, la aldea de la arena nos traicionó, se formó Akatsuki y permitió que Uchiha Sasuke se fuera de la aldea. Se necesita a alguien que pueda cambiar el mundo ninja y permita reforzar las leyes que nos rigen. ¡Ese hombre soy yo! –finalizó levantándose de su asiento

\- Creo que deberíamos dejarle el puesto a Danzou –comentó uno de los consejeros.

El Daimyo asintió – Está decidido, Danzou me has convencido, tú serás el sexto hokage.

Sonrió victorioso, por fin su meta estaba cumplida.

.

* * *

Naruto y Sakura se encontraban descansando un poco mientras platicaban sobre la situación de Tsunade.

\- Espero que se recupere pronto –comentó Naruto

\- Despertará pronto, recuerda que es una mujer fuerte –sonrió Sakura y desvió la mirada al suelo con tristeza "Soy yo quien necesita ánimos, después de todo, Tsunade-sama es como mi segunda madre" pensó.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verlos –escucharon una voz familiar, al levantar la mirada se encontraron con Inari y su abuelo Tazuna.

Estuvieron platicando con ellos un rato, incluso recordaron aquella misión en la aldea de las olas, la primer misión fuera de Konoha, también recordaron que al terminar con esa misión Naruto había olvidado el único cupón que tenía para ir a comer su preciado ramen en Ichiraku, y al regresar junto con Sasuke ayudaron a Inari y otros dos niños a pelear contra los sirvientes de Gatou, aunque al final Naruto recuperó su cupón, volvió a perderlo al entrar al río para rescatar a Inari.

Todo había estado tranquilo hasta que Tazuna, extrañado al no ver a Sasuke por ningún lado, decidió preguntar por él.

\- Oigan, ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Nos gustaría saludarlo también –sonrió esperando la respuesta mientras Naruto y Sakura se miraron entre sí.

\- Sasuke-kun... -comenzó Sakura bajando la mirada

\- Sasuke discutió conmigo y tuvo que salir de la aldea por un tiempo, pero, planeo traerlo de regreso pronto –sonrió alegre.

\- Oh, ya veo, espero que no haya sido por alguna chica –bromeó Tazuna mirando a Sakura y dándole un leve codazo a Naruto con una mirada pícara

\- No, claro que no- Naruto rió nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que Sakura se sonrojaba.

Después de un rato Tazuna y su nieto se despidieron y Kakashi llegó leyendo su libro tranquilamente

-¿Ese no era Tazuna? –preguntó sin dejar su preciada lectura.

\- Si, solo pasaron a saludarnos, ¿Dónde están los chicos? –contestó Sakura

\- Los dejé descansar un rato, además fui a ver a Tsunade-sama, no ha tenido ninguna mejoría por el momento –comentó antes de que preguntaran- ¿Qué les parece si vamos por los chicos y los invito a comer algo que no sea ramen?

\- ¡SI! –gritó Sakura.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo el ramen Kakashi-sensei? - preguntó deprimido

\- Te enfermarás por comer tanto –regañó Sakura.

.

* * *

Después de comer reanudaron sus respectivas actividades, los miembros del equipo siete se encontraron con Kiba, quien se había ofrecido como mensajero.

\- Eh, chicos, tenemos noticias urgentes- Dijo nada más llegar donde estaban ellos.

-¿De qué hablas Kiba? –preguntó Sakura

\- Danzou... Danzou se ha convertido en el sexto hokage – comentó preocupado.

Para los 11 de Konoha, no era ningún secreto que Danzou siempre había querido ese puesto, también eran conscientes de las ocasiones en que trató de hacer quedar mal a Tsunade.

\- ¡¿Danzou Hokage?! –gritó Naruto sorprendido

\- Y eso no es lo peor –siguió Kiba –Han incluido a Sasuke en el libro Bingo.

.

* * *

 **Hola!, lamento haber tardado en subir, pero no tenia tiempo, acabo de entrar a la escuela y lo peor es que estoy enferma, me duelen mis manitas y traigo mucha temperatura, en fin, espero que les guste ^^**


End file.
